Tick Tock
by Wirral Bagpuss
Summary: Dialogue fic - a story told entirely with dialogue. Sound effects are permitted if you need them. :  Watson Woes Prompt for 17th July.


**Authors Note: I am so sorry for being away for so long! My muse left me and i have been trying to capture it again. I am now starting to write again to my joy! This story is written in response for the brilliant LJ community Watson's Woes. Hope you enjoy the story!**

**Tick Tock**

"Holmes, how much longer?" asked Watson as he nervously eyed the bomb in front of them.

"Just a few more minutes Watson, I know this room is cramped and locked but if I can defuse the bomb we can get out of here. I know you're in pain dear fellow but just hang on there" replied Holmes as his long thing fingers worked on defusing the bomb, their only real chance of surviving.

_tick tock tick tock_, the sound penetrated the silence.

"Ahhh!" cried Holmes "Watson we have done it, I have defused the thing, let's get out of here Watson"

"Holmes I don't think I can stand, I….aargh."

"It's alright Watson I have you, I know that gunshot wound to your side is hurting. But we do have to leave this place"

"Just...how...we ….going to do that Holmes?" asked Watson as he bit a cry of pain as Holmes lifted Watson over his shoulder.

"Relax Watson, they did not search me thoroughly enough when we were captured" said Holmes hurriedly

_Click! _

"Ha! Your lock picks!" said Watson laughing before his laughter was replaced with a fit of coughing.

"Easy Watson, we are getting out of here now" urged Holmes

_Footsteps breaking into a sprint echoed down the corridor_

"Holmes I feel dizzy, can we stop? Holmes we are out...Is that where I was held?"

"Yes Watson, when they shot you, we were taken out of the docklands and transported by a hansom into the countryside to this old manor house. You were unconscious for much of the journey".

"I remember you calling for me Holmes that is all until I awoke in that awful room, Holmes, thank you for being with me"

"Watson I would never leave you, I swore that to you after returning from that dreadful abyss and I will not break my word to you on that" Holmes grunted as he lifted Watson off his shoulder.

"Thank you Holmes, I don't think I could have stood anymore of being over your shoulder, I was feeling more and more dizzy!"

"Can you manage to focus on walking old fellow? I don't think I could have carried you much further, especially since you have been enjoying Mrs Hudson's meals of late-"

_Whuumph!_

"Holmes! That is a dreadful thing to say! Are you implying I have put on weight?"

"Watson you scintillate today!" chortled Holmes before continuing

"Can you manage to walk placing one foot in front of another? There is not much further to go till we reach the railway station"

"Yes Holmes I can do that, what of those blackguards?"

"Don't worry about them Watson, they won't go after us. They have long since flown the nest, on the assumption the bomb would blow us and the house up. I will have Lestrade pick them up as soon as we get back home".

_Chuff chuff chuff chuff clang!_

"We have arrived at the railway station Watson, here let's get you sat down here you look so very tired my dear fellow..."

"It's alright Holmes, I am fine…"

"No you are not Watson, you are bleeding from that gunshot wound and you are losing quite a bit of blood, I will need to attend to that when we are on the train"

Silence filled the air

"Watson!" cried Holmes as he reached for Watson's neck and felt for a pulse and found one.

"Sleep well my dear friend" whispered Holmes softly.

_Tick tock tick tock_

"Holmes! No…the bomb...oh God noooo. Holmes!" cried Watson

"Watson wake up can you hear me? We are alright we are home, safe...Watson!"

_Tick Tock Tick Tock_

"It's too late…Holmes!...nooo! Holmes what? Where? You're alive!" cried Watson

"I am quite alright Watson and thankfully so are you. You have been very ill for the last few days, you slipped back into unconsciousness at the station and I had to carry you on the train and brought you home. Dr Agar treated your wound. You have been having these nightmares ever since. And you gave Mrs Hudson such a fright" Holmes gripped Watson in relief at seeing him awake.

"I'm sorry Holmes, I thought that bomb had exploded and you were killed, I could not get that tick tocking noise out of my mind….Holmes you look absolutely dreadful, you haven't slept in days, get to bed Holmes that is an order!" said Watson sternly.

"Are you sure Watson? I don't want to leave you alone; I listened to those nightmares of yours..."

"It's alright Holmes; I know that as long as you are alive I will never be alone. Now go and get some sleep and let me rest as well!"

"If you insist Watson I shall go to bed, I confess I could do with some sleep. Your snoring does tend to keep one awake!"

_Whhumpfh!_

The pillow reached its intended target.

"Bed!" said Watson laughing.

"I'm going!" cried Holmes closing the door behind him.

Peace reigned over Baker Street once more.


End file.
